And the Question Is
by Krum-Luver
Summary: Our favorite characters answering that age-old question...which came first, the chicken or the egg? They might surprise you.....or they might not! Read and review, please!!
1. Default Chapter

And the question is.......   


  
Okay, since I;m bored waiting for my friend to get here, I'm gonna write a crappy little fic, mostly to keep me happy. People from Harry Potter answer the ultimate question: Which came first, the Chicken or the Egg? have fun, and above all, REVIEW!!!!!! Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the chickens. And their eggs.   
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************The question: Which came first, the chicken or the egg?   
  
The answers:  
  
Harry: Dunno.....the egg, I guess.   
  
Ron: Bloody hell, I dunno. The chicken.   
  
Hermione: Well, according to the Bible, the chicken came first, but not everyone believes in God. Now, according to The Wizard's Book of Theology, the egg came first, and that makes since, because how could there be a chicken if there was no egg in the first place? Of course, where did that egg come from? There are many possible theories for this question. The chicken could have evolved from some sort of prehistoric bird type animal, but then where would that animal have come from? Was it born live, or was it born in the manner of birds and reptiles, from an egg? Another theory is the egg from which the chicken was hatched was laid by a reptile, and the chicken resulted from a mutation in the expected reptilian baby's DNA, and the end result was a new species altoghether. Of course, in that case, which came first, the reptile or the egg? Now, in MY opinion...................................   
  
Neville: Hermione's so smart, and so nice, and so helpful. Hey, maybe if I ask really nicely, she'll help me with the question! Hey, Hermione.........   
  
Draco Malfoy: The chicken or the egg? Was the chicken pure-blooded, or was one of his parents a filthy little sparrow? I can't believe they'd even let Mudblood filth like that into a farm, let alone a theology book. I'm not answering the question until I know the chicken was a pure-blooded chicken, and not some little Mudblooded orphan like that Potter....................  
  
Severus Snape: What are you doing in my classroom? Unless this has something to do with Potions, keep silent, or I'll take 500 points from Gryffindor. Do not bother me with pointless questions. If I hear any more about chickens and eggs, I'll feed your chicken a potion that will make it's eggs come out square!  
  
Proffessor Dumbledore: Ah yes, the timeless Chicken and Egg question. Sometimes, the answers to things such as this, lie not in the answers of others, but with-in yourself. Having said that, the egg came first.   
  
Proffessor Trelawny: Ahhhhhh, I see it now, in my crystal ball. This chicken will lead a life of hard-ship, and many down-falls. Pecking its days away on a bleak farm, only to be ruthlessly butchered once it's fattened to the farmer's liking. It has an extremly short life-line, and it's aura is dim, hinting that it has not long to live. In my tea leaves, I see the Grim, which suggests that this chicken will die of fright. Either way, I admire it for it's un-grudging acceptance of it's un-avoidable fate, and......pardon me, what did you say? The question? I'm sorry, dear, what was it again?   
  
Fleur Delacour: Get zat disgusting sing away from me! Do you know 'ow many germs zose creatures 'ave? I cannot believe zey let you in 'ere wiz zat animal in zee first place! Out, out!  
  
Viktor Krum: Vat? Vhy are you asking me this? Does this have anything to do vith Quidditch, because if it does not, then leaff me alone. I am very very busy; my girlfriend, Herm-own-ninny, vill be here very soon, and I don't vant any chickens around to ruin the atmosphere. No, you may not haff my signature, now leaff me alone!   
  
Hagrid: Aww, look at the little guy! 'E looks cold, maybe 'e need to come inside and warm up by the fire for a bit. 'E'd make a great companion for Buckbeak,'the poor thing is gettin' lonely, all cooped up day after day. 'E sure knows how to keep 'hiself amused, that one does does! Why, jus' yesterday 'e did the cutest thing..................   
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************Thats all I feel like writing right now. It's three in the morning and I'm tired. Review and maybe you'll get some more!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	2. Part II: And now we get a little smart

And the question is........  


Round Two: SOME people reviewed, so I guess I'll write some more, as I have nothing else to do. More characters answer the question: Which came first, the chicken or the egg? Discalimer: I don't own anything except the idea. And the chicken. ************************************************************************************************************************************************************ Which came first, the chicken or the egg?:  
  
Cho Chang: I don't know. I really don't care. Nothing matters anymore. The world is a black hole, and I'm just waiting until the day I can free myself from this infinate blackness and join my darling Cedric. Oh, poor Cedric! *runs away crying* (A/N: Yes, I know that was mean, but I couldn't help it! Please don't flame me just for that!)   
  
Rita Skeeter: What chicken? Oh, that chicken! Just a minute, I want to get my Quik-Quotes quill out. Now, how long have you been consorting with chickens? Why do you spend so much time with them? Do you have some emotional attachement to chickens? No, no, none of this will be released to the press, our conversation is completely confidential! I do NOT have my fingers crossed, and I resent that you said I did! You'll be sorry....I mean, I have to go now, I have an engagement. Goodbye!   
  
Moaning Mrytle: What do you want? Are you making fun of me? You ARE! Why would you bring a chicken unless you wanted to make fun of me with it!? 5 points if you can get an egg through Myrtle's stomach! 50 points if it's through her head! Well, HAHA, very funny, I think NOT!!! Even when I'm dead I can't escape people tormenting me, day after day! Somedays I wish I could just kill myself, then I remember that I'm....I'm.......WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!   
  
Voldemort: The chicken. AVEDA KADAVRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Fluffy: *CHOMP* Buuuurrrrrppppppppppp!   
  
Percy: Well, as Mr. Crouch would have said, the chicken came first, because otherwise, how could there be an egg? Mr.Crouch was a very wise man, you know. Always knew the answer to questions such as these. Did you know he could speak over two hundred different languages? Mermish, and Troll, and French, and Bulgarian, and Swahilian, and Gobble-dee-gook, and...............   
  
************************************************************************************************************* **********************That wasn't very funny, I know, but I ran out of ideas. Now, review!!! 


End file.
